


Snowflakes On Skin

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel gives Buffy a new memory.





	Snowflakes On Skin

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Snowflakes On Skin   
> **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 416  
>  **Summary:** Angel gives Buffy a new memory.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'Snowflakes' on my prompt card for nekid_spike

Buffy sat on the couch with a warm blanket wrapped around her and watched out of the window as large snowflakes fell from the sky. She couldn’t help but let her mind wonder to the last time she had seen snow falling. With her hand in Angel’s it couldn’t have been more perfect. It had been a moment out of time for them.

As he entered the room Angel stood still in the doorway and drank in the sight of Buffy. He could see she was a thousand miles away. “Buffy.” He couldn’t stop himself from whispering her name.

She turned her head to look at him. With a smile on her face she whispered his name in return. “Angel.” 

“What are you thinking about?” Angel leaned over to kiss her cheek before he sat down beside her.

“Do you remember that time in Sunnydale when it snowed?” 

Angel nodded his head. “I remember.” Over the years with Buffy there were a lot of things he wished he could change. He would do it different, make it better. But that moment walking in the snow with Buffy wasn’t one of them. “One of my favorite parts was being able to kiss the snowflakes from your skin.”

“What?” Despite the tingle the thought gave her she certainly didn’t remember that happening. 

“Don’t you remember?” Angel tried to keep an innocent look on his face. He knew there was no way she could remember what didn’t happen. Oh, he had kissed her but as much as he had wanted to he couldn’t risk kissing away the snowflakes that had landed on her skin. But now since his demon was bound, thank you very much, Willow; he didn’t have to worry about hurting Buffy or anyone else ever again.

“No, I don’t. I remember walking down the street holding hands and for a brief moment life was perfect.” Buffy couldn’t stop the small smile from appearing. “But I don’t remember any snowflakes on skin or kissing.” 

“Well then, let me fix that right now.” Without another word Angel leaned down, pulled the blanket away from Buffy and scooped her up into his arms in one swift movement.

“What are you doing?” Buffy squealed.

“I’m going to give you that memory.” With a wickedly, devilish smile on his face, Angel carried Buffy out into the snow. And there in the middle of nowhere, with snow falling around them Angel began to kiss away each snowflake that fell onto Buffy’s skin.


End file.
